


Just Another Wolf Story

by howlette94



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, from 2016, i find this fic quite humorous, jjp, jjproject, old fic, other random kpop figures, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlette94/pseuds/howlette94
Summary: Jinyoung wakes up at the sound of his phone ringing at the middle of the night. He answers it and he fears that his worst nightmare has finally come.“Jinyoung ah, I just need to hear your voice.” Jaebum chuckles weakly over the phone, this is followed by a sharp gasp for air.“Hyung! Where are you?! Are you hurt?!” Jinyoung’s heart is beating so fast right now, he is trying so hard to keep his calm. He knows that Jaebum, Jackson and Mark are probably out hunting for  some meat for his birthday surprise. Yes, he knows this after BamBam let the cat out of the bag. And they perhaps have gotten into trouble with other wolf packs. Food is scarce during winter.“I’m sorry, Jinyoung…”





	1. Chapter 1

Even the fiercest and fluffiest wolves experience the cold. Jaebum, being one of the alphas, does his duties for the pack despite the harsh weather. Now turned into his human form, he is carrying an orange fox on his shoulder, not too big, not too small, probably just enough to feed two families at least. He now shivers a little as he picks up his shirt already damp from the snow. He doesn’t forget to pick up a few berries too. Not that many wolves love wild berries, but his best friend Jinyoung does, so why not. He smiles thinking how Jinyoung would probably scold him for making the effort, but would immediately store these precious berries in one of his cookie jars, and make some tea out of them. He’ll surely make a cup for him too. While drinking the warm tea, Jinyoung would certainly dry him off with a clean towel, scold him some more and…

“Jaebum, we should head back home!” his buddy Mark pats his back, waking Jaebum up from his daydream. The other was carrying a few squirrels that would probably taste best if boiled with veggies.

“Why? Where’s Jackson?”

“Jinyoung called—-and…” Mark looks uneasy.

“What’s wrong?!” Jaebum drops everything he’s carrying.

“Calm down. It’s just— you know.”

“What?!” Jaebum’s unnecessarily shaking Mark’s shoulder now causing the other to groan.

“It’s just—- it’s starting again. You know what I mean, the moon thing with omegas.”

Jaebum cheeks turn into tomatoes. He clears his throat. “Yeah, let’s hurry,” he picks his stuff up fast and jogs back to their town.

 

 

When Jaebum reaches Jinyoung’s home, he doesn’t knock on the front door. He climbs up a tree and gets into Jinyoung’s room through the window. He finds Jinyoung in his bed, his whole body covered by one of his thick blankets.

Being half naked, Jaebum feels self conscious. He decides to put one Jinyoung’s old shirt and immediately regrets it. Not only is it two sizes smaller, it also smells so sweet like his best friend.

“Jaebum hyung?” came in Jinyoung’s voice in a whisper.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m late. I went out farther east in the woods. Are you alright?” His voice laced with concern.

“I’m a bit used to it by now, I guess. You should go.” Jinyoung finally lifts the blanket off his face and looks at Jaebum with tired eyes.

“Guess you are not jumping onto me this time?” Jaebum teases but Jinyoung can see some disappointment on his face.

“Not proud of it, but I have to admit, I had my moments of weakness. And it only happened a couple of times. Not tonight though. Good night, hyung.” He covers his face with the blanket once again.

“I probably should stay here in case some other alpha sneaks in your bed tonight.” Jaebum stations himself at the foot of Jinyoung’s bed.

“Hyung, I can smell you from here.” Jinyoung laughs. He just can’t believe the effect Jaebum has on him. Unlike other alphas, Jaebum just doesn’t strike him as dangerous, he feels even more safe with him when he’s experiencing heat.

“Do I smell good?” Jaebum tries his luck.

“Yeah, delicious.” Jinyoung was telling the truth. “You are making it hard for me to resist.”

Jaebum sighs. “Stop flirting with me.”

“You wish…”

And just like that Jinyoung drifts off to wonderland. He’s actually dreaming about his best friend and what happened two years ago…

The day Jinyoung turned sixteen, he was suddenly reeking of that sweet scent all omegas had. That same day he stopped training with his hyungs; that same day he said good bye to hunting trips, because it was too dangerous for him. Like all other omegas, he lacked strength and power relative to alphas. Like all other omegas, he is now a target of other wolves from enemy packs who would love to get their hands on them.

….When Jaebum found Jinyoung crying in his room that day, he calmly knocked on his door. “Jinyoung, are you alright?”

“Hyung, you can’t come in.” Jinyoung says as he slides down sitting on the cold floor, his back against the door.

“I know.” Jaebum sighs at the other side. He can get a sniff of Jinyoung’s new permanent perfume scent, and it’s invigorating to say the least. Jaebum tries to get a hold of himself by clenching his fists until his nails cut through his skin. He can’t let the animal inside him get in the way of him comforting his best friend.

“Things don’t have to change, Jinyoung. All four us can still hang out together.”

Jinyoung does not answer but Jaebum can still hear his soft sniffles.

“Are you scared?”

“…”

“I’ll protect you, you know. All three of us will. I promise. You can still be the same old Jinyoung, be all happy and carefree. You don’t need to lock yourself in your room. No one will hurt you, as long as I’m here.”

“I—I don’t need your protection hyung, I can take care of myself.” Deep inside Jinyoung knows he’s lying to himself. Well, he knew a few omegas and they were never without their alpha mates.

“I can be your alpha if you want.” Jaebum clears his throat. “I— I mean, that is until we can find you your alpha mate.”

Jinyoung laughs bitterly. “It hurts. It just hurts.”

“Jinyoung, should I come in! Are you okay?!”

“No, hyung. I think you just broke my heart.”

From that day on, Jaebum never again mentioned about finding Jinyoung a mate. Heck, he never even meant to say that either. He actually hurt himself in the process. Jinyoung stopped talking to him for a while and that’s when Jaebum realised how much he missed him and how real his feelings are actually for his best friend. He has not confessed his feelings yet though, afraid that he might hurt him in some other way again.

 

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung are best friends. That’s what they call themselves. Jaebum had always been with Jinyoung, since they were children. But nowadays, probably because they are growing older, people start seeing a change or was it that they just didn’t notice it before?

“Hey Bam! Wanna bet?” Jackson announces his presence in the Tuan’s household.

“Don’t pull a cheap trick on my baby brother.” Mark comments, while he’s sharpening his hunting tools.

“Hyung~~, I’m no longer a baby~”. BamBam whines.

“But you talk like one~~.” Jackson teases.

BamBam pouts, clearly offended.

“But seriously guys, I just found Jaebum hyung hanging out with Jinyoung last night, in his room—-

“While Jinyoung’s on heat?!” Mark blurts out in shock.

“Ewwwww.” BamBam says disgusted.

“Thanks for spreading false news once again. I can’t believe you call yourself his brother.” Jaebum comes out of Mark’s restroom to Jackson’s surprise.

“Hehe, I was just kidding.” Jackson tries massaging Jaebum’s shoulders. “Hmmmmm, do you guys wanna bet if they’ll do it before Jinyoung’s 18th birthday?”

“I say a week after.” Mark smirks.

“How long have they liked each other?” BamBam asks out of curiosity.

“Mind including me in this conversation. First of all Jinyoung and I are just friends. Second, stop pretending as if I’m not in the room!”

“Hyung, you should be ashamed of yourself. Even Jinyoung doesn’t deny his feelings for you but—

“H—e said something?” Jaebum falls into Jackson’s trap.

“Let me tell you a story of how Jinyoung told me his feelings for you, well sort of anyway…”

 

“I’m your big brother, why do you always take Jaebum hyung’s side?!” Young Jackson was crying one day because Young Jaebum accidentally gave him a black eye. Kids being kids, they were jumping around wildly by the river when Jaebum slipped and hit Jackson. Damn, Jaebum’s fist was like solid rock. Despite Jaebum’s apology, Jackson still wanted to get even. Young Jinyoung pulled him away before he can do anything to Jaebum.

“Jackson ah, we both know that it was an accident. Please don’t fight with Jaebum hyung.” 8-year-old Jinyoung explains to 8-year-old Jackson when they reached home.

“You call him hyung, but you just call me Jackson!”

“But we are of the same age~

“Hmph, doesn’t matter. I know very well that if Mark hyung didn’t have lil’ Bam, and Jaebum hyung didn’t have lil’ Gyeom, and the pack elders gave you a choice, you would never have chosen to stay with our family.”

“Jackson h—hyung, please don’t be mad at me. I—I’m truly grateful to you and Umma and Appa. Please don’t give me away.” Young Jinyoung starts crying and almost immediately Jackson regrets fighting with him.

Jinyoung’s mother died giving birth to him. When he turned five, his father got suddenly ill and passed away. Knowing of the tragedy, all three families, Jaebum’s, Mark’s and Jackson’s, immediately petitioned for his adoption. And the pack leaders agreed to have Jinyoung stay with Jackson’s family; just like Jackson said, the elders thought they can provide more for Jinyoung, since Jackson was an only child.

“Don’t call me hyung, it actually sounds weird. I’m so sorry, Jinyoung ah.” Young Jackson hugs his not-so-younger brother. “I already know you were closer to Jaebum hyung even before you came to our family. I’m sorry, I was jealous.”

“That’s not true, I’m just as close to you as I am to him.” Young Jinyoung reasons.

“Okay then, say, the boat is sinking and you can only pass one life jacket, who’ll you give it to, me or Jaebum hyung?” Young Jackson raises an eyebrow, challenging Jinyoung.

“I’ll give it to you because you still can’t swim very well.” Young Jinyoung smiles, quite satisfied with his answer.

Young Jackson scratches his head thinking, not yet giving up, “Say we both can’t swim.”

“I—I…” Young Jinyoung just can’t lie. He starts crying again.

“Yah! Don’t cry! I won’t ask you to choose me over Jaebum hyung again. I promise.” Young Jackson had to feed Young Jinyoung his favorite wild berry ice cream just to stop him from crying.

 

“Since then, I learned never to question Jinyoung’s love for Jaebum hyung.”

“I also learned how childish you were.” BamBam laughs.

“I was eight when that happened. Did you not listen to me?” Jackson glares at the younger wolf.

“Hold up guys, how about we do something for Jinyoung’s birthday, right Jaebum?” Mark suggests.

Jaebum was trapped in his own world, smiling like a fool, he just learned how much Jinyoung likes him, ever since they were eight.

Jackson shakes his head seeing Jaebum float in cloud nine. “A feast then?”

“Yeah, a feast.” Jaebum says absentmindedly.

 

 

Jinyoung wakes up at the sound of his phone ringing at the middle of the night. He answers it and he fears that his worst nightmare has finally come.

“Jinyoung ah, I just need to hear your voice.” Jaebum chuckles weakly over the phone, this is followed by a sharp gasp for air.

“Hyung! Where are you?! Are you hurt?!” Jinyoung’s heart is beating so fast right now, he is trying so hard to keep his calm. He knows that Jaebum, Jackson and Mark are probably out hunting for some meat for his birthday surprise. Yes, he knows this after BamBam let the cat out of the bag. And they perhaps have gotten into trouble with other wolf packs. Food is scarce during winter.

“I’m sorry, Jinyoung…”

“Yah! Jaebum, don’t you dare! Don’t you dare! I swear I’ll kill you if you leave me!” Jinyoung’s already lost it, he can now hear Jaebum breathing hard on the other line.

“Jinyoung, I love you. I feel like I’m dying so please forgive me for saying that.” Jaebum sniffles as salty tears fall down his cheeks.

“Tell me where you are, please.” Jinyoung pleads. He is simultaneously putting on his coat and boots, almost ready to head out the door but he’s all so frustrated, for he doesn’t know where Jaebum is.

“Jinyoung-ah, I’m sorry I — I ate the leftover chicken in your fridge the other day.” Jaebum tries to lighten up the mood to no avail, he immediately starts coughing, catching his breath.

“God damn it, hyung! Where are you?!” Jinyoung starts crying.

Just when all hope seems lost, he hears a familiar growl from the background. “Hyung! What happened?!”  
“Jackson?! Jackson?!” Jinyoung shouts through the speaker of his phone.

“Jinyoung, if you can get to border of the East Woods, that would be great. I don’t think we should move Jaebum hyung, he’s bleeding too much!” Jinyoung hears Jaebum scolding Jackson for telling Jinyoung their location. He also hears Mark’s panicked curses seeing Jaebum’s state.

“Jinyoung, please just stay where you are. It’s too dangerous out here!”

 

 

Jinyoung never liked walking through the woods especially during a cold winter’s night. It is too dark, too damp, and too creepy. This time though, he was running like crazy, not caring whether he slips or tumbles; not caring if there is danger ahead. Hell, his only focus was to get to where Jaebum is. He doesn’t even notice that another beast is following his tracks.

Jinyoung hated being an omega. He doesn’t have enough power nor skills to protect himself. He doesn’t even have enough physical strength to transform into his wolf form, which is the reason why he’s now running with his two human legs.

Being an omega also meant he was constrained to house duties. He feels like a prisoner sometimes. But the elders say that omegas are equally important as alphas. Omegas are considered treasures of life; aside from the fact that they are able to reproduce, they also possess energy reviving techniques that benefit alphas, most effectively done by mating. However, there are even rarer omegas that can heal like Jinyoung.

 

 

“Jackson! I swear! If Jinyoung gets hurt, my ghost will haunt you forever!” Jaebum is now gritting his teeth in pain as he gives Jackson a sermon. His head is on Mark’s lap and Mark is trying his best to make him stay still.

“Hyung, first of all, you are not going to die. Second, I’m more scared of Jinyoung, he’ll kill me first if he finds out you are dead because of me!” Jackson is now half naked with his now bloody shirt pressed on Jaebum’s stomach to stop his bleeding. He now realises how stupid his idea was. His only intention was to give Jinyoung a delicious feast for his birthday. But how did it come to this? This hunting trip might just result to Jinyoung losing Jaebum, his brother’s dearest love.

 

 

Jinyoung suddenly hears a fierce growl followed by heavy footsteps behind him. He curses as he feels his body start to shake. He stops in his tracks, and closes his eyes, waiting for the animal to attack. But nothing happens.

“Hyung! You’re okay!” came in a familiar voice laughing.

“Yugyeom?! What are you doing here?!” Jinyoung finally sees Yugyeom and BamBam, and a now lifeless panther on their feet.

“We took care of it,” says BamBam proudly. “We’re not called alphas for no reason.”

“You kids should be at home!”

“And my brother asked me to look after you when he’s not around.” Yugyeom shrugs like it’s nothing.

“Mine too! Besides, how can I sleep when my big brother’s still out?” BamBam makes his signature pout.

Jinyoung lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding; soon his legs wobble out of stress and exhaustion. He holds onto a tree for support.

“You alright, hyung?!” Yugyeom is already next to him.

“Yugyeom ah. I’m not an alpha. I need you to help me get to your brother.”

And just like that, Jinyoung is now riding on the back of a huge brown wolf across the forest, with a smaller dark blue wolf following them closely.

“How far ’til we get to the border of the East Woods?” Jinyoung asks his companions.

“Woof woof!”, came in Yugyeom’s gentle growl.

 

 

As they reached the border, the young teens, now in their human form, freeze in horror seeing the pool of blood on the ground from where Jaebum is lying. Jinyoung stops himself from tearing up as he kneels down next to the now unconscious Jaebum.

Jackson’s eyes widen seeing that Jinyoung’s hardly holding himself together, “Ji—Jinyoung, I’m sorry. I—

“Jackson, I have to save him. I—I can do this.” Jinyoung’s says more to himself. He then places the palm of his hands on top Jackson’s hands that were pressed against Jaebum’s wound. Immediately, Jackson feels a strange yet warm feeling that flows from Jinyoung’s hands to his.

“Yah Bam! Why are you here?!” Mark calls out to his brother.

“W—we saved Jinyoung hyung. He could have been eaten by a panther!” BamBam says to get him out of trouble.

“Y—you were attacked in the woods?” Mark asks in fear.

“I’m alright, hyung.” Jinyoung answers still focused on healing Jaebum.

“Yugyeom ah,” BamBam holds his friend’s hand who is still shocked seeing his brother’s condition.

“Jinyoung, your nose! It’s bleeding. What should I do?!” Jackson panics.

“I’m okay. J—just stay still. We must save hyung.” Jinyoung holds Jackson’s hands in place. “We can’t afford him losing more blood.”

Mark looks at Jackson worriedly. They both know it is equally dangerous for Jinyoung to give huge amounts of life force to Jaebum but if he doesn’t, Jaebum might actually die.

 

 

“Jin—young?” Jaebum opens his eyes seeing a now pale Jinyoung still focused on healing him.

“Hyung, please stay still. You’ll be okay.” Jinyoung smiles weakly at him.

“Stop.” Jaebum reaches out to touch Jinyoung’s hand, he was surprised by how cold it was. “You can stop now. Please.”

Yugyeom who was sitting next to Jaebum’s feet notices him wake up, “Hyung’s awake!” he cries unexpectedly, making BamBam laugh.

“Ssssh! Bam!” Mark scolds him. 

“Just a little more for the wound to close.” Jinyoung pulls away his hands after a few seconds, “There.” He smiles holding onto Jaebum’s face.

Jaebum places his hand on top of Jinyoung’s, “Jinyoungie, I’m sorry.”

“A ‘thank you’ would have been better.” Jinyoung says before he passes out on Jackson’s chest.

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum sits up too fast before Mark can stop him.

“Jaebum! You might open your wound, then Jinyoung’s efforts would be for nothing!” Mark says angrily. “Yugyeom, help me with your brother!”

Mark, BamBam and Yugyeom are now doing their best to hold him down.

“Let me go! I did this to him! Jinyoung!”

“Jinyoung’s fine, hyung. He’s just sleeping. I checked his pulse, I swear.” Jackson sighs exhausted.

Jaebum now relaxes a little, he even spats, “At least wear a shirt! Why are you naked when you are holding him!!?”

“Chill man, Jinyoung is my brother.” Jackson hugs Jinyoung possessively, irking the jealous Jaebum.

 

 

“Happy Birthday, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum says full of regrets as he holds the other’s hand while he is still asleep.

“He’s gonna be alright, hyung. Umma said that he actually woke up for a bit last night but went back to sleep immediately, he is still exhausted.” Jackson puts a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Hyungie, have you heard of the attack last night?” Yugyeom is sitting on the floor beside Jinyoung’s bed. He still finds it hard to leave Jaebum’s side after he got hurt the other night.

“Yugyeom-ah, there is only one reason I’m glad you are sticking by my side 24/7. I’m just relieved that you weren’t with our pack brothers when they got attacked. But other than that, I told you, I’m fine. You don’t have to be around me all the time.”

“But hyungie~ I just…”

“Give your brother a break, Jaebum hyung. He was just scared he’d lose you after what happened.” Jackson understands Yugyeom, as seeing his brother get hurt pains him too.

“Thanks Yugyeom ah, I love you too. But I’m gonna be alright, so just relax.”

“But your attacker is still on the loose.” Yugyeom explains.

“Said attacker just wanted to steal my deer. And said attacker was more than one, I was just outnumbered.” Jaebum messes up Yugyeom’s hair. “That won’t happen again, I promise you, baby brother.” He smiles at him lovingly.

Suddenly they hear the sound of the horn the Head Alpha uses to gather the people in the town hall.

“This isn’t good.” Jackson comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm into Got7 again lately, that's why i'm posting this old fic... enjoy!

Jinyoung wakes up a day after with a really bad headache. The shouting from downstairs doesn’t help.

“Appa, I’m sure you can do something. You are a friends with Head Alpha Jongkook. Can’t you tell him to spare Jaebum hyung this once?!”

“You should remember that that poor kid Youngjae was first chosen to represent our pack when Jaebum asked the Head Alpha to take his place.” His father, Gary, knows that even his friendship with the Head Alpha will not give him any favours, since they are currently facing a big crisis.

“Appa! You don’t know what this will do to Jinyoung!? He’s been unconscious for three days, trying to save Jaebum hyung’s life, and now you are saying we can’t do anything and we just let him die in this stupid duel?!”

“What you can do for Jaebum is to find him an omega who can—ughh stress~~ you know what I mean. Your mom would know someone who could help. I need to go.” Gary walks out on him.

Then suddenly Jackson hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Jackson, what is this duel you guys are talking about?”

“Jinyoung!” Jackson hurries to his brother’s side to keep him steady. “Hey, you should not go walking around when you are still weak.” Jackson leads him to sit on the sofa in their living room.

“So I was out for three days and Jaebum hyung’s gotten into trouble again?” Jinyoung rubs his forehead to ease the pain.

“Yesterday, the Head Alpha announced that we are to have a duel with the pack from the West Woods. They are from same pack who attacked Jaebum hyung the other night. Apparently, they originally planned to start war and ransack our supplies. However, they figured it wasn’t very practical given the harsh weather we are having; they made a deal instead, which is to carry out the said fight between us young alphas. Whoever wins will get the pack’s food and medicine supply.”

“And Jaebum hyung got chosen.” Jinyoung sighs.

“It was Youngjae initially, apart from Junho hyung and Chansung hyung.”

“I’m sorry, but why not Taecyeon hyung instead?”

“Of course Junho and Chansung hyung volunteered. Taecyeon hyung wanted to as well, but he just found out that he’s going to be a father.”

“He knocked up the Head Alpha’s daughter?!”

“Yeah and take note, it isn’t Jessica noona, it’s Krystal.”

“What?!”

“Soooo anyway, the Head Alpha had to draw names from the fish bowl instead.”

“That’s just ridiculous.”

 

 

“Jaebum hyung, m—my older sister, she can help. I just don’t know how to thank you for risking your life for me.” Youngjae blurts out as he nervously approaches Jaebum who is feeding the chickens in the barn.

“Youngjae, I’m gonna be alright. S-she doesn’t need to do that.” Jaebum blushes at the thought of sleeping with an omega, “However, you can do something for me.”

“Anything hyung.” Youngjae nods enthusiastically.

“Jinyoungie, my best friend, you know him right?”

“Of course.”

“He missed his birthday two days ago because of me. How about you help me prepare a feast for him? I heard you can cook.”

 

 

Ever since Jinyoung heard about the duel, he had lost his appetite. He hasn’t even called Jaebum to talk since he heard he’s training. Jinyoung’s been pacing back and forth in his room for three hours now, Jackson being the babysitter just had enough his anxiousness.

“What is it, Jinyoungie?” Jackson forces him to sit on his bed.

“Jaebum hyung can fight well, right?”

“Yes.”

“The duel’s tomorrow though?”

“Yes, and you’ve asked me that ten times already.”

“Jackson, I can’t lose him.” Jinyoung finally tears up.

“I know. Do you want me to take his place?” Jackson offers.

“No! How can you think that?!”

“You are my brother.”

“Jackson, no offence but you don’t have a mean bone in your body. You can’t win a fight.”

Jackson rolls his eyes after hearing his brother’s comment. He actually wanted to say something to defend his pride but seeing how Jinyoung is so tensed right now, “Actually, Mark hyung and I are planning to interrupt the fight if anything goes way south.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen at the realisation. “I—I’ll help,” he says with determination in his eyes. “I—I can put up a fight too!”

“Okay.” Jackson smiles, finding Jinyoung too adorable. “I’ll let you help if you promise you’ll admit your feelings to Jaebum hyung once everything’s over.”

“Jackson, what are you talking about?!” Jinyoung is now turning red as a tomato.

“Well, you are now 18, obviously an adult. Gone through heat a few times too and who was there with you every time?”

“Jackson, me and Jaebum hyung are just—-

Their conversation was cut off when the lights in the room was suddenly turned off.

 

“Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Jinyoungie~~”

And Jinyoung’s heart stopped seeing Jaebum holding a Happy Birthday cake with candles. Mark and BamBam also came in holding balloons and presents. He also sees Yugyeom and finally Youngjae who brought in roasted turkey and fried chicken.

“Happy Birthday, baby brother!” Jackson kisses Jinyoung’s cheek just to annoy him.

Instead, Jaebum gets annoyed. “Yah, Jackson, you punk!”

“Jaebum hyung… are you feeling better?” Jaebum heart races hearing Jinyoung’s voice.

“I should probably set this up on the dinner table.” Jackson smoothly takes the cake away from Jaebum. He signals the others to follow him.

 

 

“How are you?” They say at the same time. Then they chuckle. Then they turn silent.

Jaebum holds Jinyoung’s hand first. “Jinyoung ah, tomorrow, I have to go—

“I know. I heard everything from Jackson.”

“Are you mad?” Jaebum looks at Jinyoung’s eyes to find any trace of anger.

“No. I’m just scared for your life.” Jinyoung hugs Jaebum. “Given, they were also the same guys who hurt you the other day.”

Jaebum rubs Jinyoung’s back to comfort him.

“Are you not scared?” Jinyoung pulls away.

“It’s kinda stupid because I got myself into this. But— Youngjae, I just couldn’t bear to see him get hurt, he’s still a kid, barely a year older than Yugyeom.”  
Jinyoung nods in understanding.

“We probably should go down before they eat everything.” Jaebum smiles bittersweet.

“Do it. Do it with me.”  
“W—what?”

“You need an omega. I’m right here in front of you.” Jinyoung’s eyes are very determined.

“No, Jinyoung, I can’t.” Jaebum shakes his head.

“I don’t care if you don’t feel anything for me or if you only see me as your friend.” Jinyoung starts tearing up. “But you can’t blame me. I’m selfish enough to want you to live. I swear, I—I’ll do my best, I’ll try—-

Jaebum captures Jinyoung’s lips for a few seconds. He holds Jinyoung’s cheeks oh so gently, afraid he might hurt him.

“Jinyoung, I don’t want you to be forced into anything because of me. W—what if I die tomorrow?You deserve a better mate.” Jaebum leans his forehead onto Jinyoung’s, almost breathless now.

“Hyung, I love you.” Jinyoung says looking down the floor, as more fat tears trickle down his cheeks.

“Look at me.” Jaebum lifts his chin up. He wipes away Jinyoung’s tears with his thumbs. “Say that again.”

Jinyoung shakes his head. He stays silent for a few minutes. His face is unreadable. Jaebum just looks at him, smiling. Just happy that he’s with him. He pulls Jinyoung to sit on the bed with him.

Jaebum starts playing with Jinyoung’s hands for a minute, when suddenly Jinyoung pulls his hands away, surprising Jaebum.

The next thing Jaebum sees is Jinyoung stripping off his clothes. “J—Jinyoung.”

“Take off your pants!” Jinyoung glares at him. “I—If you don’t, our friendship is over!”

Jaebum is stunned at Jinyoung’s facial expression, though he tried to look as intense, Jinyoung couldn’t hide the pain in his eyes.

“Jin—- what are you doing?!” Jaebum is being pushed to Jinyoung’s bed and Jinyoung’s already on top of him.

“Just do this for me, I beg you.” Jinyoung starts kissing Jaebum passionately. His hands all over Jaebum’s body. Jaebum’s inner alpha screams for Jinyoung. He kisses him back, from his lips to his neck and…

 

 

“Ewwwww, they are doing it.” BamBam comments in disgust.

Actually everyone can hear the couple’s moans from downstairs, Yugyeom’s just plain shocked speechless, Youngjae even covers his ears in embarrassment, while Mark and Jackson are just beaming like they expected this already.

“Guess, I won, Jacky.” Mark is moving his eyebrows up and down.

“Alright, guess I’ll have to buy those sweet biscuits that you like when we get to the city.” Jackson scratches his head.

“And???” Mark is now jumping with excitement.

“And the next wild pig I hunt down is all yours.” Jackson rolls his eyes.

“Thanks!”

“B—but if they’re doing it, then will my hyung become a father too like Taecyeon hyung?” Yugyeom asks, completely worried.

“The duel’s still tomorrow, guess we have to make sure Jaebum’s stays alive. I can’t have my future nephew or niece grow up without a father.” Jackson says seriously, but they suddenly hear Jaebum scream “Woah Jinyoung, I love you. You feel so good~”

“Keep it down, guys.” Mark calls out laughing.

 

 

When Jaebum wakes up the next day, he definitely felt different. He knows that his body has become stronger because of what Jinyoung gifted him. He looks at his beautiful mate, sleeping soundly beside him and his chest is suddenly bursting with love. “Thank you, and I love you so much. I promise to survive for you.” He whispers to him. He kisses his temple before he leaves his side.

 

 

The duel takes place in an open field in the middle of the West Woods. Everyone from both packs are requested to attend the said event. The elders and the Head Alpha’s families are all on stage. While, the participants are now standing on a makeshift ring, just waiting for the fight to commence.

The Head Alpha of the other pack looks like a little kid standing beside Head Alpha Jongkook. He introduces himself as Head Alpha Haha. He laughs his ‘evil laugh’ and announces that beside him are his three handsome sons, Bobby, HanBin, and Junhwe. Jaebum immediately recognizes the second son, he even remembers the sharpness of his teeth against his skin. He doesn’t remember seeing the other two though.

Head Alpha Jongkook also announces the presence of his now son-in-law, Taecyeon and his daughters Jessica and Krystal who are currently in a silent war because of the said man.

Chansung and Junho are now talking about strategies and setting on a target. Since they are fighting three on three, they are guessing which competitor is the weakest to go against Jaebum. They are hoping that Jaebum could hold up his fight before they can help him. Jaebum’s also absorbed with the conversation when he hears an announcement from their Head Alpha.

“I am sorry to say this, but the Head Alpha Haha and I have come to an agreement last night. I did not approve of this deal at first however, as circumstances stand, my daughter, Jessica has taken a liking on the Head Alpha’s Deputy. And the Head Alpha has graciously agreed to gift him to our pack if we win this duel. On the other hand, one of his sons would also be taking an omega for his mate if they win this duel.”

The crowd went out snearing and booing. The Head Alpha’s Deputy, Doojoon, also looks in shock at the moment. He did not expect this sort of betrayal coming from his alpha. He should have known that the Head Alpha was starting to be wary of his influence over the pack.

Taecyeon, on the other hand, couldn’t control his expression, his fists tightened, as he was now feeling jealous, not that he has the right to. Krystal walks out seeing how affected his mate is given the situation. “How could you?! I am yours now and we have a child?!” Taecyeon immediately follows her, afraid she might get hurt.

Jessica stays in her place. She knows her father is just helping her fix her broken heart, but she isn’t happy as well. She hasn’t yet moved on from her cheating ex-boyfriend.

While everyone’s still adjusting to the news, Head Alpha Haha’s son, Bobby, starts walking towards the crowd. He is searching for someone. Not just anyone.

“I am looking for the omega Jinyoung.” Bobby says boldly.

And everyone in the pack who knows Jinyoung are now looking at him. Jinyoung looks at Jaebum on the ring, obviously frightened.

“No, it can’t be,” Jaebum tensed up hearing his mate’s name.

“Appa! You can’t let them have Jinyoung! Umma, please do something!” Jackson pleads his mother and father. Their pack are now feeling sorry for the family.

“He is an omega who can heal. I saw him the other night with his friends. I truly apologize for my brother’s ruthlessness, for hurting your—-

“He’s my mate, you can’t have him!” Jaebum screams at the top of his lungs.

“I believe we have a problem, Head Alpha,” Haha challenges Jongkook.

Jongkook sighs, he has known of Jaebum and Jinyoung, since they were young. It breaks his heart that he has caused all this, all for the love of his daughter. “Jaebum, as Head Alpha, I am ordering you, you shall not break this deal. Jinyoung will be with Bobby if we lose this duel, and that’s final.”

And just like that Jinyoung just suddenly can’t breathe. His mother, Jihyo, holds him close, embracing him. “W—we won’t give you away, you are our baby. We are going to fight for you, right, Oppa?” She looks at Gary who looks as pale as a ghost.

“Yeobo, if this duel does not end well, we are leaving with Jinyoung, you understand?”

Jihyo nods without hesitation.

 

 

“Jaebum!” Mark approaches the ring, shakes his friend out of reverie. “Listen, you are going to win this fight. Jinyoung is not going anywhere! Do you understand?!”

Jaebum desperately holds onto Mark. “Don’t let Jinyoung watch the fight. I’m afraid I am going to experience my first kill today.”

Mark can see Jaebum’s desperation. “Jaebum, don’t worry. Just focus on the fight. We’ll take care of Jinyoung.”

 

 

However, everything did not go as planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, i was into running man 2 years ago and slowly liking ikon... explains the choice of characters =D

There were no rules. It was simply a fight until either pack duelists are dead or knocked out. Jinyoung watched nervously as the wolves fight 3 on 3. In wolf form, JB was the smallest in size, but he sure was the fastest. With his fluffy brown fur, he didn’t look vicious at all, until he bares his sharp mighty teeth. He manoeuvres easily, attacking whenever an opportunity comes and swiftly escapes as a form of defence.

Around 10 minutes into the fight, everyone could tell that Chansung was already exhausted. Since Junho’s already been beaten down injured, he has been constantly fighting against two of the enemy wolves on his own. On the other side of the ring, Jaebum is clearly on the upper hand against his opponent but still time is ticking for him as Chansung struggles at his end.

In the next 5 minutes, Chansung and Jaebum are now fighting 2 on 2 with their opponents, with Junho and one enemy down. The Head Alpha Haha calls for a break which is easily granted by Head Alpha Jongkook who wanted to treat the participants’ injuries.

Jaebum’s friends rush to his side. Jackson and Mark, being with Jinyoung almost all their lives have already learned the basics of first aid and are now tending on Chansung’s wounds, while Jinyoung carefully checks on Jaebum’s semi-broken shoulder.

“I can heal you.” Jinyoung says softly as he examines the injury. Jaebum is busy biting on a towel to stop himself from screaming as Jinyoung moves his shoulder to its right position. Once done, Jinyoung slowly massages Jaebum’s arm which was bruised at some point during the fight.

Jaebum immediately feels relief from the pain and strain as Jinyoung’s life energy flows through his body. He then noticed something wet touch his skin. He realizes that Jinyoung has been crying all this time.

“Jinyoung ah, I feel better now. Don’t cry.” He uses his good hand to reach out to Jinyoung’s.

“Yah, you— what if I’m not here to tend to your injuries. What will happen to you?!” Jinyoung wipes his tears in frustration, not wanting to cry anymore tears.

“Jinyoung ah, I’m sorry. I— I must have scared you a while ago.” Jaebum pulls Jinyoung next to him, caressing his back to calm him down. Jinyoung’s scent is just so soothing that he forgets they are in public. He starts kissing the side of Jinyoung’s neck.

Mark clears his throat, “Sorry to interrupt but I think Chansung hyung needs you too Jinyoung ah.”

“O—of course.” Jinyoung moves away much to Jaebum’s disappointment.

 

 

Wolfsbane are poisonous plants that can kill werewolves. However, once the roots are diluted, they can act as anaesthetic or a numbing agent. They wear off after a few hours, depending on the amount used.

Head Alpha Haha’s third son, Junhwe, unlike his brothers, is interested in herbs and has perfected the use of wolfsbane even against humans they steal from. And today, Head Alpha Haha plans to take advantage of this natural poison.

Head Alpha proposes a toast before the fight resumes. He announces that he has only the best brewed beer stolen from the city. Everyone raises their glass, unknowing a different concoction was given to the pack from the East Woods.

Everyone from Jaebum’s pack who drank the said beer drop down one by one. Head Alpha Jongkook who just realised what he has consumed used the last ounce of his strength to pull Head Alpha Haha’s collar up, “Wolfsbane, you traitor—- I will kill—”. He lets go of Haha’s collar involuntarily as he feels his insides slowly burn from the poison. Finally, he falls to the ground with a loud thud.

“Not too strong, are you now?! Wahahahaha.” Head Alpha Haha laughs loudly, concealing the fact that he nearly choked to death for a moment there.

Doojoon, his right hand, clears his throat in embarrassment, knowing the truth of the Head Alpha’s cowardliness.

Their attention was now turned to some shouting right next to them on stage.

“What’s happening?! Taecyeon Oppa!” Krystal being pregnant had refrained herself from drinking the beverage, thinking it was bad for her baby.

“Hyung, what do we do with her?” Junhwe asks Bobby as the younger one was not used to seeing violence.

“I think I got myself a new mate,” the evil Hanbin declares. His men grab the poor girl at his command.

“But I’m pregnant! Please! What do you want with me?!” Krystal tries to fight back as much as she can before she’s put to sleep by Hanbin’s own hands.

Bobby sighs thinking how much his brother resembles their father. Head Alpha Haha also takes in some pretty omega girls for his own. Then suddenly he remembers…

“Junhwe, where’s the healer!?”

 

 

Apparently, Jaebum is bad with alcohol so he doesn’t even take a sip, thinking it will affect him during the fight. Jinyoung, on the other hand, was busy telling Jackson not to consume the beverage since he’s a bad drunk when they realise that the others, including Mark and Chansung, have too swiftly drifted off to sleep.

“Jinyoung, I think you just saved my life.” Jackson drops the glass he was about to drink. He quickly scrambles to check Mark’s pulse. “He’s just asleep.” Jackson sighs in relief.

Jaebum, by instinct, pulls Jackson and Jinyoung under the ring to conceal their presence.

“What do we do?” Jinyoung whispers nervously.

“We can’t fight them, the others who did not drink the beer are either captured or taken down.” Jaebum explains the situation.

“They must have planned this as insurance for them to take our supplies no matter what the result of the fight—-.” Jackson stops talking once they heard voices near the ring.

“I’m sure the last time I saw the healer was in this part of the crowd.” Junhwe tells Bobby.

“Wait, the scent. It’s blood.” Bobby tries to trace the smell of blood which is actually coming from Jaebum’s clothes.

“It must be coming from this wolf.” Junhwe dismisses him as he sees the injured Chansung on the ground.

“Jaebum hyung, they are looking for me.” Jinyoung trembles as he speaks.

Jaebum cups his mate’s face with his rough hands, “You have me and Jackson. They can’t touch you,” he says firmly. Jackson also nods encouragingly.

“I know and I love you… Whatever happens, I’ll always come back to you.” Jinyoung promises him.

 

Jaebum could not understand why Jinyoung was saying these things suddenly. During that time those words got blurred out in his mind. During that time, things were happening too fast he could not comprehend…

…and now after all the time that has passed, he finally remembers Jinyoung’s last words before he was taken away…

“Are you okay?” Mark shakes Jaebum out of his reverie as he hands him a cup of hot water, the only thing he could offer as they are out camping at the foot of Mt. Bukhansan. They have been looking for Jinyoung for the past 2 months with no luck.

 

After the incident in the West Woods, Jaebum’s pack had to rebuild everything from scratch. Weak from the effects of wolfsbane, zero on food supply, the pack was just thankful that their homes were not destroyed by the enemy pack, since they wouldn’t have had survived the storm that hit that night.

Jaebum woke up after five days to his friends’ relief since he was forced to drink the said liquor in huge amounts when he refused to give Jinyoung up even in his state.

Yugyeom holds his brother close, afraid he’d leave searching for Jinyoung in his poor condition.

“Yugyeom, let me go. I need to find Jinyoung.” Jaebum struggles to get away from Yugyeom’s grip.

“Hyung, Jackson hyung and the others are already out searching for him and the other omegas. You should recover your strength first before you join them.”

 

Jaebum does not listen, he pushes Yugyeom out of the way, then uses the wall for support to stand but only to topple over. He cries in frustration knowing he can’t do anything for his mate at the moment, “Jinyoung, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Jaebum?” Mark calls out to Jaebum when he does not receive the cup he offered.

“Ah yeah, I’m sorry. I was just thinking.” Jaebum drinks a sip of the water.

“You’ve been spacing out too much.” Mark sighs. “By the way, Yugyeom and BamBam went fishing near the river. Jackson’s circling the perimeter, checking for enemies before we can settle here for the night.” Mark touches Jaebum’s forehead. “And you my friend still have a fever.”

“I can’t believe that stupid poison’s still in my system. I am just slowing you guys down.” Jaebum grabs a bunch of his hair in frustration.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. The other search groups are covering the whole Korean Peninsula as we speak. Head Alpha Jongkook has already asked for help from his older brothers who have a pack of their own too. We’ll track down Haha’s pack in no time.”

“Yeah, I know it’s bad but I’m just thankful Krystal was abducted with Jinyoung or we wouldn’t get much help, though I also feel sorry for her and her child.”

“Hyung! Hyung!” sweet Youngjae runs to them in panic. “I’ve bumped into Taecyeon hyung and the others while I was searching for berries and they said that they found some of our omegas in the caves north from here!”

 

 

“Jinyoung, you should drink some of these egg drop soup I made for you.” Krystal hands him a wooden spoon for the soup.

“Thank you, but I don’t feel like eating,” Jinyoung slowly moves towards the windows to look outside. Jinyoung knows that Haha’s pack have scattered across a few mountains to mislead enemies in case they were being followed. He himself is trying to figure out where exactly he and Krystal are being held.

Krystal sighs, “You know what happened to me, right? I don’t want it to happen to you.”

Jinyoung turns around to see a crying Krystal. He immediately offers her an embrace.

“I—I should have not resisted Hanbin, it’s my fault my baby’s gone.”

“It’s not your fault. I swear. It was not.” Jinyoung caresses her back to comfort her if that was even possible. “Hanbin’s a monster, we both know that.”

Krystal pulls away to get a better view of Jinyoung, “You and your baby are the only ones I have left. The others were separated from us. So if you will please let me take care of you…” She rubs Jinyoung’s two month old tummy lovingly.

Jinyoung nods. He looks down at his own belly and smiles. He can’t believe his baby has already grown as large as the size of a basketball. Since werewolves only carry their babies for 4 months, he’s already halfway there.

“Bobby doesn’t do things to you, does he?” Krystal nervously asks.

Jinyoung shakes his head. “He promised he wouldn’t harm me or my baby. He said that he is grateful for me healing his sister and in exchange he would wait. But I’m scared that people here will find out that this baby is not his.”

“Especially be careful with the head alpha and Hanbin.”

“I will, Krystal I—-,” Jinyoung suddenly bites his lower lip to bear the pain he feels in his abdomen.

“Are you okay?!” Krystal panics.

Jinyoung nods assuring her, though he is also starting to tear up a little.

“You wouldn’t be suffering like this if the baby’s father was here. The alpha would help calm this naughty baby of his.” Krystal leads Jinyoung to sit on his bed, she tries rubbing his back to provide him some sort of relief.

After a short while Jinyoung finally lets his tears fall. “I just miss Jaebum hyung so much, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. We’ll see them again. I know they will find us soon.”

 

 

“Hyung, you know I respect you that’s why I refuse to deal with your mate but he’s spending so much time with Krystal, it irks me every time I need to do her then he’s there.” Hanbin complains.

“My Jinyoung needs a friend right now, pregnancy isn’t easy for omegas.” Bobby retorts.

“Shouldn’t he be spending more time with you? The baby responds to the father well.”

Bobby clears his throat, “I guess—-

One of Hanbin’s loyal men barges in Bobby’s living quarters, “The Head Alpha is fighting Deputy Doojoon outside and he is far from being the victor.”

“Why that sneaky bastard! Who dares to rebel against the Head Alpha!?” Hanbin rushes out before Bobby does.

 

 

When Jaebum reaches the caves, he immediately recognises their pack’s omegas but he could not find the only one he has been searching for.

“Jaebum ah, I’m sorry. He’s not here.” Taecyeon explains, “They say Jinyoung’s always with the Head Alpha’s son.”

“Hyung, I’m sorry.” Youngjae feels bad for getting Jaebum’s hopes up.

“It’s okay, Youngjae ah.” Jaebum forces a smile.

“He’s actually lucky, Jaebum.” Min, one of the rescued omegas, immediately covers her friend’s mouth.

“What do you mean?” Mark persuades the lady to speak.

“Min, he has to know.” Fei sighs in pity. “Jaebum ah, Jinyoung is Bobby’s mate now. I heard they are expecting a child. Jinyoung’s actually treated very well. He got into their favours when he healed the Head Alpha’s only daughter Sarang. She got hurt when she fell and hit her head catching a butterfly.”

“Do you know where they are?” Jaebum ignores Fei’s recount.

“Jaebum, if you catch Doojoon’s men, they can tell you. They are coming back from a hunt in anytime now.” Min informs him.

 

 

“Jaebum hyung, are you alright?” Jackson learns everything from Mark, how Doojoon’s men escaped before they can interrogate them and about Jinyoung being with Bobby. He finds Jaebum staring at the bonfire Yugyeom and BamBam had made to grill the fishes they caught.

“We are werewolves, it’s funny why we even bother to cook.” Jaebum comments laughing while his tears fall down his cheeks without him knowing.

“Hyung, you should not lose hope.” Jackson holds Jaebum’s hand tight. 

Jaebum finally looks at him, “Jackson, I’m scared. What if we find Jinyoung and he still won’t follow us home? What if he tells me he wants to stay with him?”

“I don’t believe my baby brother is capable of loving another man if it’s not you.”

Jaebum takes a deep breath, holding onto Jackson’s words.

“Will you still love him despite Jinyoung having another man’s child?”

“I won’t lie to you ‘cause right now my heart is breaking, and I don’t know if I should find comfort that my love has found another because if he was in anyway forced to— Jackson, I can’t forgive myself if Jinyoung got hurt because I was too weak to defend him in the first place.” Jaebum holds his chest crying.

“I’m so sorry, hyung.” Jackson, like a good friend does, cries with him.

 

 

“Bam, I shouldn’t fall in love. You promise to remind me that.” Yugyeom tells his best friend while they eat their grilled trouts.

“Gyeom-ah, if you are talking about forcing yourself to stop liking Youngjae hyung, that’s your choice. Me telling you not to won’t really help.” BamBam teases him.

“W—what do you mean?! Me liking Youngjae hyung?!” Yugyeom blushes.

“It’s so obvious you like him and I understand why. He may be an alpha but he’s way too much of an omega in many ways. He’s just so much like Jinyoung hyung if you ask me.”

“Don’t say that. Youngjae hyung’s trying hard.”

“Trying hard to do what?! Pick berries? Come on!” BamBam so caught up in his joke he doesn’t notice everyone heard him.

“Bam! That’s rude!” Mark scolds him.

“Youngjae hyung!?” Yugyeom eyes widen seeing Youngjae’s retreating figure. Yugyeom is fast to follow him as he disappears in the woods.

“Your brother’s growing up well.” Jackson compliments Jaebum. Jaebum stops crying for while, admiring how his baby brother reacted quickly when it came to Youngjae. “Jinyoung would have given him good advice if he was here.” He goes back sulking right away.

 

 

“Hyung stop!” Yugyeom tackles Youngjae down to the ground as gently as he can. He pins Youngjae’s arms to prevent him from escaping. They are now face to face with Yugyeom lying on top of Youngjae.

“Yugyeom, let me go. Please.” He does not look at the younger.

“Promise me that you’ll go back to camp and uhmm— ask BamBam to apologize. He’s just a dickhead at times.”

“Why do you care about me? First, Bam’s right, I am a big loser of an alpha. Second, I nearly had your big brother killed because I’m weak and lastly I —-.” Youngjae’s suddenly lost for words as Yugyeom stares at him with the most kind eyes.

“My brother has been crying his heart out every night because he just lost the man he loves.”  
“What are you saying?” Youngjae asked confused.

“I’m saying that I don’t wanna be like him, I just realised it when you suddenly left like that. I know now that I don’t wanna lose you, hyung.” Yugyeom says seriously.

 

 

Jinyoung does his duties as a healer in Haha’s pack. Sometimes his body feels exhausted doing it but he knows he is in no place to complain. He is about to close up their mini health clinic when he finds himself unable to stand because of a sharp pain in his abdomen. He ends up sitting back on the high stool which is not very comfortable in the first place.

“Hyung!” Junhwe, who is assisting with the herbs and such at the clinic, comes to his aid. “Are you hurt?! Where?!”

“My stomach.” Jinyoung says wincing in pain.

“You need to lie down now.” He helps Jinyoung to lie on the bed, “I should get my brother. He can help.”

Jinyoung knows Bobby won’t be able to do anything to help since he’s not Jaebum but he lets Junhwe go anyway. He focuses on deep breathes hoping for the pain to stop.

 

 

Junhwe spots Bobby and Hanbin along with his father from afar, but he froze seeing that they are fighting against Doojoon and his loyalists. Looks like Doojoon has finally started a coup d’état.

Being a healer by nature, Junhwe has very little training in combat. He watches the fight nervously until the part where he sees Bobby giving up his life to save Hanbin from getting his heart ripped out by one of Doojoon’s men.

He can’t believe his eyes at first but when Bobby’s body fell on the ground, followed by Hanbin’s loud wails, he was sure, his big brother was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJP forever lolz, thanks for reading <3

Chaos continue to develop among Head Alpha Haha’s pack. He swore that as long as he lives, no one shall take his crown. His wolves vigorously fought back against Doojoon’s wolves. His biggest weapon as of this moment is his second son. Hanbin, who was mourning for the loss of his brother, has gone on rampage, killing every enemy in sight.

Krystal witnessed the war breaking down; turning brother against brother, houses burned and children and women hurt as collateral damage. Although still shaken by seeing such gruesome scenes, Krystal’s mind was sharp to think that this unanticipated rebellion may be her only chance to escape with Jinyoung.

 

 

Jaebum has always had trouble sleeping after he lost Jinyoung. Tonight was no different, he goes out of his tent and takes a walk to get some air. After hearing news about Jinyoung’s possible betrayal, Jaebum’s heart may have been broken but he’s strong desire to see Jinyoung again does not waver even a bit.

“I just want to know if you’re alright, Jinyoungie. Everything else don’t really matter at all. Please, you have to let me find you.” Jaebum whispers to the wind. 

And with just plain luck, his wish may be granted soon enough. Jaebum’s eyes widen at a sight of a forest fire blazing from a plateau a few kilometres south from where he was standing. He just knew in his heart that this was the sign that he was looking for. 

 

 

Fortunately, Krystal found Jinyoung sleeping soundly in the mini clinic, very much safe and oblivious from what was happening outside. She wakes him frantically.

“Krystal, what’s going on?” Jinyoung struggles to sit up with his healthy belly.

“Jinyoung, we have to leave. A rebellion has started, this is our only chance out.”

Jinyoung can now hear screams and explosions from outside. But before he can give her an answer, someone comes in the room shouting.

“Jinyoung hyung!” They came face to face with a tear stricken Junhwe, “Bobby hyung’s dead. We need to go, it’s a bloodbath outside, you are not safe here. Our family’s going to look for a place to stay while we wait for Hanbin hyung and Appa to finish their fight.”

Krystal looks at Jinyoung alarmed. Jinyoung holds her hand and tells her, “You can leave me, it’s okay.”

“No, I won’t. Tell him the truth. Tell him you can’t follow him.”

“A—are you guys planning on leaving the place? Leaving us?” Junhwe asks in disbelief.

“We have to go back to our real pack!” Krystal screams at him, “And you can’t stop us.”

“But Jinyoung hyung is carrying my brother’s child.” Junhwe reasons.

“Jinyoung was already pregnant when you kidnapped us! The child isn’t Bobby’s. And Bobby knew that.” Krystal explains.

“Noona, I know you hate Hanbin hyung but even for a short time, Bobby hyung loved Jinyoung hyung. Please—-

“She is telling the truth, Junhwe. Bobby wanted to protect me so he kept the details of my pregnancy a secret. Please let us go.”

 

 

Jaebum and his friends immediately leaves camp in their wolf forms to get to the burning highlands as fast as they can. With Jaebum still feverish, Mark and Jackson are on his side, matching up his pace.

‘You guys can go ahead. Just leave me! We might miss Jinyoung!’ Jaebum shouts using wolf telepathy.

‘We’ll go but promise us you’ll take care. We might meet enemies on the way.’ Mark says as he speeds up leaving Jaebum.

‘Youngjae, please stay with Jaebum.’ Jackson runs closely to where Youngjae is to give him this assignment. ‘You know his body’s still weak, it’s better if you guys leave the search to us. Get him to rest in a safe place.’

‘Hyung, you think he’ll listen to me?!’ Youngjae argues with Jackson through their secret telepathy.

‘I trust you kid.’ Jackson laughs on the inside knowing how worried Youngjae is with his task. Jackson could easily ask Yugyeom or BamBam to do the the job but they need all extra help they could get to find Jinyoung especially facing the other pack. And just like BamBam, it’s an unspoken truth to Jackson that Youngjae is not cut out for fighting. Youngjae’s going to be safer if he’s given the said task.

 

 

Unexpectedly, Junhwe offers to help them escape. “You guys can’t leave the place with Appa’s men lurking around. I’ll help you until we reach the main road. I know that Jinyoung hyung can’t take the short cut in his state, so it’s better if you can hitch in a car or something.”

“Why are you helping us?” Krystal is still hesitant to receive help from him.

He holds Jinyoung’s waist to keep him steady, “I see no reason for both of you to stay anyway. Bobby hyung’s gone and Hanbin hyung is simply not a good match for you, noona.”

Junhwe indeed helps them cover up any suspicion of them escaping, a few of Haha’s men even assists them on their way to the forest.

“We are alright, I will tell my father of your loyalty towards our family. I’m sure you guys will be rewarded. Now, go and help my father win this war.” The said men now leave them alone.

“The main road is just a few miles out. But you guys can rest here if you want. I promise, I won’t tell my family about your whereabouts.” Junhwe feels reluctant to leave them though. Two helpless omegas in the forest, with one carrying a child, what is the probability that they may leave the forest unscathed? Most likely, it is very low.

Jinyoung is breathing hard from the brisk walk they just did, he is now sitting down, his back against a tree. Krystal is beside him, urging him to drink water from her bottle.

“Drink, Jinyoung. This will help. I’m sorry. I know you are tired but we can’t stop. The Head Alpha’s men might still find us here.”

“Krystal, you should leave me.” Jinyoung says, “I don’t want you to risk your life for me. I know you can turn into a wolf, you were taught by the Head Alpha Jongkook, weren’t you? You are free now.”

Krystal tears up, “No. No. I will never abandon you. You are my friend. Besides, don’t you want to see him again? Jaebum has to meet his child, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung rubs his tummy in pain. “I do. I do want to see him and hold him— But I’m too sore Krystal, my body can’t take it. I don’t know if my baby will survive if I start moving again.”

Krystal kisses Jinyoung’s bulging tummy. “Then we can rest here until you feel better.”

“Until we reach the main road, I’ll stay with you,” Jinyoung hears Junhwe say before he takes another untimely nap.

 

 

With Youngjae’s answered prayers, Jaebum takes a needed rest. He turns back into his human form and leans on a tree for support while he catches his breath.

“Hyung, maybe we should take the main road. I—- I can’t climbed that mountain with my useless body.” Youngjae says, hopeful that Jaebum agrees with him.  
“You mean, I am in no shape to climb.” Jaebum says without any hint of anger.

Youngjae feels extremely guilty. “No hyung! You know it’s not like that but yeah w—we should also be careful not to meet any enemies, ‘cause obviously I can’t fight,” he blabbers.

“I’m sorry. I know I can’t defend myself or you if that happens. Yes, let’s take the main road.” Jaebum turns to his wolf form again and continues running, surprising Youngjae who hurriedly does the same to follow him.

 

 

“Yugyeom, focus. Where is your mind wandering about?” Mark calls Yugyeom’s attention as he sees the other quite anxious as they go through their plan. 

“He’s wondering why Youngjae hyung’s not with us.” BamBam teases.

“Don’t worry about the kid, he’s with Jaebum hyung. They took the main road. I asked him to.” Jackson pats Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“Sorry, uhmm so how are we going to look for Jinyoung hyung again?” Yugyeom asked quite embarrassed.

“His scent. Let’s focus on his scent.” Mark reiterates.

 

 

Junhwe finds himself having the workout of his life. Krystal plans to move Jinyoung while he’s asleep and there is no other way than to ride an alpha wolf. Krystal is holding Jinyoung from the back so he does not fall over. They are moving slowly towards the main road.

The sun is about rise when they reached a lake in the middle of the forest. They settle in to drink fresh water when the presence of a familiar person surprises Krystal…

“Good morning hyung, I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave. I guess you won’t need me anymore.” Junhwe says as soon as Jinyoung stirs awake from his slumber.

“Junhwe, what are you saying?” asks Jinyoung in his groggy voice. He realizes he is laying down on a pile of blankets Krystal must have brought. Junhwe helps him up as he struggles to sit up.

“Hyung, you travelled on my back last night. You just need to walk a bit east and you’ll reach the main road. Besides, Krystal noona found her old mate already.” And Jinyoung finally understands Junhwe once he sees Krystal kissing Taecyeon by the lake.

“Thanks Junhwe, for all your help.” Jinyoung gives him a kiss on the cheek making the teen blush.

“I—better get back before Hanbin hyung starts to look for me.” Junhwe clears his throat.

“If anything goes wrong, you are always welcome to stay with our pack, remember that.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Junhwe gives him a last hug before he runs back to the woods.

 

 

Jaebum and Youngjae are now ready to enter the forest when they meet up with some of Taecyeon’s crew.

“Jaebum! Youngjae! What are you guys doing here?” Junho asks them nervously.

“Oh hyung, did you guys see the fire last night?” Jaebum answers the question with another question.

“Ah—what fire? We were just done checking the forest. We are headed home. It’s been weeks since we haven’t—-

“Why are you lying to the kids, hyung?” Chansung asks quite irate. It looks like he came from his morning hunt, as usual, with no help from the older wolves. “Wait, where’s Taecyeon hyung?” He drops his game in front of Junho.

“I—I was just saying that we didn’t find anything.” Junho defends nervously.

“Yes, but we did see the fire. And we aren’t going back home, we are still going to check farther into the forest and—

They start to hear screaming from the trees. And to Jaebum’s horror, the voice sounds too familiar in his ears.

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum dashes through the woods followed by Youngjae and Chansung.

 

 

A few minutes ago…

“You can’t ruin everything again, Krystal.” Taecyeon has his hunting knife pointing at Krystal’s neck.

“Why?! I thought you loved me?!” Krystal is crying her eyes out as the love of her life threatens to kill her.

“Taecyeon hyung, please let her go.” Jinyoung is slowly approaching the couple as he fears for his friend’s life.

“Shut up! After I kill her, you are next. And when I come back to our town and tell them you guys are dead, you both will be forgotten then I can finally be with Jessica.” Taecyeon tells him his evil plan.

“You bastard!” Krystal spits on Taecyeon’s face and that’s when Jinyoung starts to move away.

Being aware that Jinyoung would mess up his plans, Taecyeon knocks Krystal to sleep first with a strong slap, before he goes after Jinyoung.

“You bitch! I doubt you can hide from me with your huge belly!” Taecyeon tries to scare Jinyoung from wherever he is hiding.

Jinyoung does not fear for his life but for his baby. And he knows that it is definitely not an option to run since Taecyeon can easily catch him or to hide since he can easily follow his scent. His only chance no matter how stupid it is is to hide underwater for the meantime.

As soon as he’s belly touches the water, someone has pulled him back up harshly. “You can’t do that sweetheart.” Taecyeon whispers to him. He cups his face to get his attention, “Come to think of it, you are quite brave as you are beautiful, Jinyoung.”

“Hyung, please don’t hurt my baby.” Jinyoung pleads in tears.

Taecyeon smiles with lust, “How about we have sex before I kill you?”

 

 

When Jaebum found Taecyeon lying on top of a crying Jinyoung, all he could see is black. He turns into a wolf in a split second and throws Taecyeon to the ground. He claws Taecyeon like crazy, biting his flesh bit by bit until Chansung pulls him away.

“Jaebum! I promise you Taecyeon hyung will pay for sins but right now your mate needs you!”

Jaebum snaps back into reality just in time to see Jinyoung being slowly lifted up and carried by Youngjae. He immediately asks for him. “Please, let me hold him.”

“Jaebum hyung?” Jinyoung asks crying as he finally gets to see the man he loves after all this time.

“I’m so so sorry. I was too late. Jinyoungie, please hold on.” Jaebum cries as he feels his mate shaking on his arms.

“Hyung, he’s hurt. We don’t have a healer. Let’s take him to a hospital.” Youngjae interrupts.

“I have my jeep.” Chansung says as he carries Krystal on his back.

 

 

Jaebum is thankful that Youngjae was quite experienced when it came to visiting human hospitals. Jinyoung was immediately taken in by the doctors ready to check on him. They are now waiting outside the operating room for Jinyoung’s surgery.

Jaebum cries softly as he recalls the conversation he had with Jinyoung a few moments ago.

 

While they were sitting on the backseat of Chansung’s Jeep…

Jinyoung painfully rubs his stomach, “Hyung, our baby. Please save our baby.”

Jaebum takes in Jinyoung’s words only understanding that Jinyoung is worried about his baby being hurt. He realises that Jinyoung’s bleeding down his legs.

Jaebum’s heart breaks a million pieces seeing his beloved in so much pain, he holds Jinyoung closer and starts chanting, “You’ll be okay. The baby’s going to be okay.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find my way back. I miss you so much.” Jinyoung says crying.

“It was my fault, I should have found you earlier.”

“I love you, hyung. There was not a single day I—” Jinyoung feels another sharp contraction in his stomach which makes him wince in pain.

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum holds Jinyoung’s right hand tight.

Jinyoung slowly makes Jaebum holds his stomach, “Tell your baby to calm down. You are his father. Krystal says babies tend to listen to their alpha dads.”

Jaebum does not believe his ears, “I am this baby’s father?”

“I’m sorry, I know it’s hard to believe but yes you are—-ahhh!” Jinyoung bites his lower lip to stop himself from screaming again.

“I—If I talk to this—to our baby?”

“Please try, hyung. It’ll help with the pain.” Jinyoung says breathlessly.  
Jaebum rubs Jinyoung healthy belly nervously and starts speaking, “Little one, y—you need to listen to me. I’m your dad. I know you are hurt but so is mommy. If you behave a little, you and mommy will be alright. I promise. Just hang on there, little one.”

It works almost immediately, the baby starts to calm down after hearing Jaebum speak. Jinyoung tears up, moved with Jaebum’s speech. How much he longed for Jaebum and their child to meet. He was just so happy. 

“Did it work?!” Jaebum asks Jinyoung anxiously.

“Yes, thank you, hyung.” Jinyoung smiles saying before he passes out.

 

 

When Jinyoung wakes up on the hospital bed the next day, Jaebum’s face almost immediately pops in front of him. “Jinyoungie, how are you feeling?”

“Hyung, what happened to our baby?” Jinyoung asks anxiously.

“She’s okay.” Jaebum leads Jinyoung to touch his own belly. “She’s a strong baby like his mommy.”

“I’m glad.” Jinyoung is letting out tears of joy as he continues to rub his belly in relief.

“The doctor says that you are currently in your fifth month of pregnancy but that should mean you should have given birth last month.” Jaebum scratches his head, unable to comprehend.

Jinyoung laughs at Jaebum’s silliness, “Of course, we wolves have a shorter term or pregnancy.”

“Does that mean we had little one right after our first—-

Jinyoung nods, “Yeah, you and I had him after that.”

“It must have been difficult being in a enemy pack while you were carrying her.”

“It was, but I was with Krystal. And the alphas’s sons, Bobby and Junhwe were also nice — wait! How do you know it’s a ‘her’?”

“The doctor said so.” Jaebum plants a kiss on top of Jinyoung’s belly.

“Oh yeah, they have those machines that can see the baby.” Jinyoung smiles. “What does she look like?”

“She’ll probably look like you. I don’t want our baby girl to look like me.” Jaebum laughs at the idea.

Jinyoung hits Jaebum’s arm only to be kicked by the baby. “Aw! Wait, is this baby playing favourites already?”

“She actually listens well to me.” Jaebum starts rubbing Jinyoung’s tummy and talks to her like he’s so used to it already.

“Don’t make it so obvious that you love me more than mommy okay? He’ll be jealous.”

“Yah! Jaebum hyung! Don’t be cocky. I’m sure our baby will love me more.”

“I’ll tell her to do that to.” Jaebum teases.

 

 

Jinyoung also learned that Jaebum has been sick the whole two months that he was away but now he claims that he is as healthy as an alpha wolf should be. He’s currently hunting for trade to pay for Jinyoung’s hospital bills. While he’s away, Jinyoung is anxiously making dinner with his mom, Jihyo.

“Baby, Jaebum’s going to be back soon. I can see it in your face. You are worried again.” Jihyo caresses her son’s back to soothe him.

“Umma, I know this sounds cheesy but you know I can’t take it if I get separated again with Jaebum hyung.” Jinyoung’s crying again, with just a week left to go before he’s due date, his hormones are still getting the better of him.

“Aigoooo~ Come here.” Jihyo hugs Jinyoung. “I—I’ll call your brother to come and get your mate home. You want that?”

Jinyoung nods enthusiastically, wiping his tears and snot in the process.

“Umma, tell him that our Jiminnie misses his father,” Jinyoung suddenly takes a seat on their kitchen stool, clearly feeling uncomfortable as he holds his belly.

“Baby, do you feel that it’s time for the baby to come out?” Jihyo worriedly holds Jinyoung’s hand.

“I— I think so, Umma.”

 

 

Jaebum has caught another orange fox, not too big, not too small, probably just enough to feed two families at least. He doesn’t forget to pick up a few berries too. Not that many wolves love wild berries, but his best-friend-turned-mate, Jinyoung does, so why not. He smiles thinking how Jinyoung would probably wash the the berries immediately for himself to eat since he’s been craving for them almost all the time now.

“Jaebum, we should head back home!” his buddy Mark pats his back, waking him up from another daydream he has of his mate. The other was carrying a few squirrels that would probably taste best if boiled with veggies.

“Why? Where’s Jackson?”

“Jinyoung called—-and…” Mark looks uneasy.

“What’s wrong?!” Jaebum drops everything he’s carrying.

“Calm down. It’s just— you know.”

“What?!” Jaebum’s unnecessarily shaking Mark’s shoulder now causing the other to groan.

“It’s just—- it’s starting again. It might be a false alarm for the 7th time but Jinyoung says he’s about to give birth.”

“Then we should go now!” he picks his stuff up fast and jogs back to their town.

 

 

The End

 

 

“Yah! Bam! Aren’t you supposed to be with Yugyeomie? You never enjoy hunting with us.” Mark comments.

“Yugyeom’s too busy spending his time making out with Youngjae hyung. I should get a new best friend.”

“Maybe you should.” Jackson tucks his mouth out towards the new guy.

“Isn’t he like from the enemy pack?” BamBam hesitates.

“Jinyoung adores him though. So he’s a certified good guy.” Jackson assures him.

“What’s his name again?”

“Junhwe, I heard.” Mark helps his brother out.


End file.
